


Home and Ice Tea

by bthtallmadge



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: Jack has been injured and returns to Texas. Leaving our Genius feeling the after affects. A brush with death brings both men to face their problems and see if they can fix each other. Mom Dalton makes an appearance along with her famous ice tea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1.
> 
> Please see bottom for notes.

Mac leaned against a tree trying to catch his breath. His side throbbed in pain and he could feel blood too much blood running through his fingers. He bit back a cry of pain as he shook his arms free of his favorite blue flannel shirt, after struggling with that he struggled just as bad to pull out his pocket knife the one Jack gave him. His fingers slick with blood he pulled out the knife and began tearing apart his shirt making make shift bandages. As he tried to patch himself up his mind wondered. The mission had gone sideways almost right away oh so sideways. And the new hire wasn’t worth the training and who knew where he had disappeared too once the bullets had started. He hadn’t even been keeping a good eye out for them instead was too busy questioning everything Mac did. He was no Jack that was for sure. The comfort was that at least Jack would find him shortly he always did and in time. Then just as quickly his mind slammed to a halt and his shoulders sagged, not this time. Jack was gone and wouldn’t be coming to his rescue not now or ever again most likely.

A run in with Murdoc months ago had cost Jack his leg and nearly his life. It was not an experience Mac wanted to repeat again. But they’d gotten complacent because he was behind bars, and more importantly because the two of them had things left unspoken between them causing tension everyone could feel even though they’d tried. Mac had seen Jack through the worst or he thought the worst part of losing the leg. Finding a way to use the Phoenix’s resources and making a prosthetic that made Jack feel like Jack. But things ran deeper than that, and Jack blocked the kid out no matter how hard he tried. So Mattie thought it best if he continued rehab and recovery in Texas for a time. Leaving two very codependent men without their other half. Even Riley had been frozen out by Jack some, but over the past few months that had seemed to thaw and Riley smiled more. But no matter how Mac tried he couldn’t, couldn’t get through to Jack. And it was all his fault.

The very thought of Jack never returning, which was a huge possibility, brought burning tears to his eyes as he tried to swallow it down, both the throbbing pain in his side, and the deep seeded fear of dying alone. He had to keep moving. He’d once made a promise to Jack never to leave him, and Mac had. He’d run out of fear of finding the one thing he could always count on being fake, that his constant wasn’t so constant. Jack had gotten hurt and left because it was true. No, Mac shook his head trying to clear the unwanted thoughts from it, he had to focus he had to get to exfil. Once there he swore, if he got there and right now that was a huge if, he’d find a way to get to Jack. Track him down wherever he was, and hash things out. Explain to the older man what had been going on in his own head, then find out what was going on with the ex Delta’s. Try to reforge the bond that had been there’s for so long. To reaffirm “you go kaboom, I go kaboom” try to convince Jack he was still useful if for nothing more than Mac needed the one person who could read the kid like a book, get him out of his own head, to eat when missions were tough, to well be a big brother. Correction more of a father than James MacGyver ever was. Mac stopped again. He’d been going about twenty minutes when he had to take a break again not a good sign he had to keep moving and farther if he was going to make it. Perhaps their promise of dying together was going to happen sooner than he expected, and this time he was doing it all alone.

***

Jack hesitated for a minute inside the doors of the Phoenix. Everyone was happy to see him shaking his hand welcoming him back. He’d worked hard enough that now he hardly walked with a limp, Mac’s creative prosthetic helped with that. It felt like his leg was there. The bullet fired from the trap Mac had tried to get him not to walk over had done so much damage. Shattering his lower leg to the point they couldn’t save it, they barely had saved him, Mac had been forced to do a field transfusion between the two of them. The kid had already not been eating or sleeping and the loss of his own blood had only hindered him even more. And Jack was helpless to help him and he carried that guilt with him that he nearly got his best friend no his brother killed because he’d been mad at him for doing something logical. Jack understood why the kid had run after finding out who oversight really was. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, but he understood. The kid had gotten into his own head and wouldn’t get out. Jack wished he’d pushed harder to get him out, wished he’d followed him out of the Phoenix that day, followed him to Nigeria. The guilt had been so much he had to leave for Texas. Now the kid was in trouble. Couldn’t he stay out of trouble for just a few weeks for Jack to re-center himself? Apparently not of course their communication had all but been nil for awhile. He could see how it was eating at the kid which only added to Jack’s guilt. And re-center well Jacks mother had been quick to point out that he’d left his center in LA.

Jack pushed open the war room doors feeling a flood of things including like he was finally home again. “Welcome back Jack.” He knelt before a smiling Mattie accepting a hug from her and back pounding from Bozer.

“Riley’s joining us in a few minutes.” Jack said she’d picked him up at the airport. “So what did boy wonder do now?”

“Mission to extract one Juan Carlos Gogenheimer.”

Jack chuckled. “Interesting name.”

Mattie shook her head. “Yes. Well the new hire isn’t worth much. He didn’t spot the men coming up behind them. Mac was injured but he managed to get the information we needed. We lost contact with Mac for about six hours. Then we got a message. Riley is cleaning it up now.”

“I’m gonna kill that guy.”

“You don’t have to. Gogenheimer’s men did that right away. Mac heard them before he did. What do you have Riley?”

Riley was decidedly pale. “This.” She hit play and walked over to Bozer shaking her head at his silent question.

“Hey guys.” It was Mac’s voice and it was shaky. “The mission went bonkers. I can’t quiet say where I am I got kinda turned around sorry. Jerry I don’t know where he is I lost him when the bullets started going. Now I sound like Jack.” He chuckled but they heard the groan that followed it. “I got the information for you Mattie. When you find me I won’t have it I buried it about three feet from me under a tree the tree has a large patch of bark missing. Boze take care of everyone the house is yours don’t destroy it please. Get this to Jack if ya can please. Tell him. Tell him I’m sorry for leaving. I was scared that the one thing I could count on wasn’t. Wasn’t there. I should have been a better friend in everything. I could have been better and I’m sorry I wasn’t. You’re the best Jack. You can bounce back. Please bounce back. It was my fault and I’m sorry I wasn’t better to save you all of the pain you’re going through. You’re the best I don’t deserve to call you friend let alone brother. There’s so much more I’d like to tell you but.” His voice softened and sounded rasper than normal. “Don’t hate me please. I tried I’ve really tried. I can’t keep walking. Gotta stop. Sorry Jack I’m so sorry.” The phone call turned to static.

Jack swallowed the tears. “Where?”

“In the Swiss mountains. The last ping was here.” Riley pulled up the map.

Jack turned to Mattie. “You’re cleared all levels. If you do this.”

“There was never an if Mattie. Anyone coming be ready in ten. Or I’m leaving you behind.”

***

Mac was leaning against a tree he knew he should know the name of but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t remember it. At least he was able to bury himself partially with leaves to keep the chill of the night off and any animals away. He’d left a message for Mattie because he knew she’d get it. He knew Riley would find him eventually. He’d tried, really tried to focus on telling Jack everything he meant to him and how sorry he was but he wasn’t sure he did. He’d let Jack down again. How could he? Well it wasn’t a surprise after all, look at his life. A string of letting people down being a disappointment or he winced as he moved, a reminder of something he was unwanted just plain and simple. He leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. He jerked up, no he couldn’t fall asleep. Mattie should have gotten the message by now it shouldn’t take long for Riley to find him. He had to stay awake no matter what. He felt his head going back. He jerked again causing a hiss this time as his side pulled hopefully it didn’t start to bleed again. But he felt a heat rising up his side now, not good probably infected not a surprise. He had to get over it quick get to Texas. 

What if Jack didn’t want to see him? Maybe he could get through to his mom first, maybe she could put in a good word for him. Mac smiled. He loved Momma Dalton. She was everything he remembered his mother being in the short seven years he knew her, kind, loving, understanding, she seemed to get what was going on before he had to say a thing, which must have been a trait of the Dalton’s. She always had food somewhere in the house ready to eat, and usually his favorite blueberry pie and Jack’s apple, the man was American through and through. Though they argued how blueberries were more American than apples but that wasn’t the point. Mac could almost taste it; he could feel the warmth of the house, being welcomed with hugs and questions of how is life? Dating anyone yet? Is she good enough for my boy? Being pushed into a chair, a large slice, he swore half the pie, placed in front of him with vanilla ice cream slowly melting into it. A large cup of unsweetened tea, Mac didn’t need the extra sugar Jack had pointed out once; the kid genius hyped up on sugar was not a good thing. One of Jack’s many cousins, nieces and nephews usually managed to climb into his lap half way through his pie and helped him finish it off. All too soon a glass of milk would appear for the pie eating helper beside his tea. 

Then after hours of talking, and a rather large dinner of fried chicken, potatoes at least three ways, salad, watermelon and more tea, Mac would hunker down in Jack’s old room on the spare bed that eventually had become permanent, full and happy. The next morning a rather large stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs would be waiting for him. Then he’d start on chores. Usually Momma Dalton had a long list of things that needed fixed that the others either hadn’t gotten to or couldn’t and Mac would work through them all the while a cup of tea sat nearby. 

But now, now he’d give anything to be able to go there. Talk it out with her first. Then hash it out with Jack. He’d be happy even if she kicked him off the property if he just got to apologize to Jack or see him once more.

***

Jack didn’t even wait on the helicopter to land he just jumped out. He stumbled a bit, he was still getting used to the jolt of the prosthetic but he didn’t care. He was making a mad dash for where his boy was last pinged. He stopped, Riley said this was the coordinates, there was the tree but Mac. Taking a calming breath Jack began to scan the area, there. Across from it a pile of leaves that was unnatural. Running over he slid to a stop and began digging. It didn’t take long for him to find the prone figure of one Angus MacGyver too pale his shirt soaked in blood but thankfully that looked like it had stopped. His cheeks were bright red a fever already dang. Jack gently touched Mac’s shoulder. Mac jerked then hissed curling in on himself. “Sorry Mac.” He said softly.

Mac looked up and blinked at him and frowned. “Great I’m hallucinating.” He groaned rolling over onto his side a sob stuck in his throat. “I’m sorry Jack.” He whispered.

“You’re not hallucinating stud. I’m here.” Jack helped him sit up slowly. “Come on open those blues for me. No don’t go back to sleep. Come on Mac you know how this works. Besides momma has a pie with your name on it.”

Mac slowly blinked at him forcing his eyes open. “Jack?”

“Yeah kid it’s me.”

“You’re real.”  
“As ever. How come I leave for a few weeks and you get into a heap of trouble?”

“You left for good.” Tears were threatening again.

“Naw. Just had to get my head working right again. And I couldn’t cause you weren’t there.”

“You’re coming back.”

“If ya want me.”  
Mac nodded. “You still mad and disappointed in me?”

“Never Mac. I should have known what was going on here.” He tapped him in the forehead. “And like I’ve done before made you face it with me there. But I didn’t cause I didn’t know if I could help.”

“I left you.”  
“Don’t blame you in the slightest. Just wish I would have followed.”

“It was my fault.”

“What was bud?” Jack had begun to peel off layers of Mac’s torn flannel bandages slowly replacing them trying not to let Mac know how worried he truly was knowing keeping the kid talking meant he stayed awake.

“Your leg. My fault. If I hadn’t left. If I hadn’t made people mad been a disappointment.”

“You listen to me.” Jack grabbed him by the face making Mac look at him. He felt his gut clench at the tears, for being in the army and all that Mac had seen in his short twenty eight years of life he sometimes was still so childlike and it made Jack want to kill James MacGyver even more. He’d missed out on so much, most importantly unconditional love and Jack planned to fix that even if he had to send his mother over to Mac’s on a regular basis. “You’re not a disappointment. You are fine bud. We hit a rough patch all friends do. And if anything us being two stubborn old dogs didn’t help.”

“Who you calling old?” Mac leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder.

Jack chuckled. ‘You bud you look like you’re a hundred.”

‘Feel it too.” He mumbled. Jack made a noise hugging the younger man closer feeling Mac’s hands fist into his shirt.

“Okay I’m gonna need a little help getting you up bud. Still working out this leg.”

“I can do it. Don’t hurt.”

“Stop Mac right now. You were the one who wanted me to get back to being Jack the best I can. Well here I am. Still have a few things to work out. But first let’s get you fixed ok?” Mac nodded. And together they managed to get him standing and leaning against a tree. “OK arm over.” They stumbled mostly because Mac could barely walk all the way to the helicopter. Once inside Mac leaned against Jack once again holding onto him with a death grip. Jack leaned back tucking the blanket around Mac who grumbled every time the medic tried. Jack brushed him off knowing once they got to the Phoenix the kid would relax some. Then once he got the all clear the two were taking time away for a trip to Texas. A much needed trip where they could settle down for a bit not worry about work and work on their friendship, get back what they both desperately wanted and needed before returning to the job they love. You can’t have one without the other that was for sure. He just couldn’t wait to see his mother start mother hen his best friend this was going to be fun. Jack settled back keeping look out over his friend as whatever the country was flew underneath taking them home once again a pair.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in Mac’s hospital room. The kid was currently struggling with “I can do it myself” syndrome, another words he was trying to pull on a regular long sleeve shirt. Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself listening to the kid grumble about how he could do it and was “fine”. Mac had been far from fine when Jack finally found him in the forest of Switzerland with a bullet in his side. Infection had spread quickly in the kid. Who hadn’t been shockingly, not, taking care of himself not just losing weight but sleep as well, which had not helped him fight the infection at all in fact it hindered more. Now a week after Jack brought him in Mac insisted that he was well enough to head home, he was getting squirrely as Jack put it and needed out. Jack knew for him to finish healing appropriately he needed a new room. And he had just that on a ranch in Texas. Mattie had more than agreed to the idea, chartering the Phoenix jet to take them, got them a ride, sending all the information to Jack’s mother, who Mattie quiet liked by the way.

Mac had been lucky that the bullet had missed anything really serious. Sure he’d lost quiet a deal of blood weakening the kids already compromised immune system. But the bullet had traveled some, cracking one rib and bruising most of the blonde genius’ side, making normal movements very painful even though Mac tried to keep it quiet. 

Once Mac had survived and beaten the infection and recovered significantly from that the two had begun to talk more. Granted it had been merely two days, and Mac would get rather tired easily. But like everything in the young man’s life Jack had been there the whole time, Phoenix medical making sure Jack had what he needed as well. Now after fifteen minutes of watching Mac struggle with his shirt Jack walked over yanked it free of the kids hands and tossed him a blue flannel. Mac frowned, it was almost an exact pattern of the one he’d destroyed. “I sent Riley out for a new one. I know how much you liked the other.” 

“Thanks.” Mac forced a smile and tried to slide it on but Jack wasn’t having it and helped him pull it around and began buttoning it over the bandages still wrapped around Mac’s middle. “I can do it myself Jack.” He groused.

“Sure. Took ya fifteen minutes to this. Don’t got all day have a plane waiting.”

Mac stiffened. ‘Don’t let me keep you Jack. Thanks for staying. But go I know your mom’s gotta be worried.” He began trying to get around Jack.

“Hold it bud. We’ve been talking haven’t we?”

“Yeah. But Jack you got your own life now. I don’t want to keep you from it. I’m fine promise. I’ll take care of myself. We are good.” He held his hand out for Jack to shake and when all the older man did was frown at it he quickly pulled it back with a bit back groan at the sudden movements and a sudden lost look like perhaps things weren’t so good after all.

“Sometimes Mac for a genius you can be stupid.” Jack shook his head and chuckled at the surprised look on Mac’s face. “I said there was a plane. Didn’t say I was getting on it by myself. Mattie’s given us both some time off to recuperate and to fix us as a team. So let’s go junior. Promise no wheelchair this time.” He hefted two bags onto his shoulder waiving for Mac who was still a bit slower in front of him. It was the usual way of things unless Jack was hurt. Jack always brought up the rear looking for signs of danger, or some idiot goon they were after to appear, or in this case make sure Mac didn’t A) run or B) fall and hurt himself because he wasn’t ready to leave yet. This way too Mac could set a comfortable pace to walk. 

Everyone saw the two off, but Jack didn’t like how quiet Mac had gotten leaning against the window. “You ok bud?”

“Yeah.”

Jack made a noncommittal noise, and turned back to his window. “Mom has a pie waiting for ya. She’s not all that happy that you got yourself shot. She’s just glad her boy is coming home to heal.”

“I’m sure she is glad you’re coming home. Probably won’t be all that happy I’m with ya and blames me for.” Mac shifted clearing his throat. 

“Did ya not hear what I just said?” Jack shook his head, perhaps the bullet had done some more damage than he thought. “She’s got a pie waiting on you.” He enunciated each word tapping Mac in the arm. “She’s glad her boy, you. Is coming home to recuperate. Does that sound like she’s mad?” Mac shook his head sadly at his friend. “Nope doesn’t to me either. She was worried when you didn’t come along. I think she was about ready to call you when I got the call you’d gotten yourself into trouble. I needed some help. We both did but we both ignored it. Looks like we’re both gonna get it now. Oh and be ready for her to Henny Penny you too. It’s one of the many things she does one someone she loves gets hurt.”

“She’s not mad about.”

“Upset sure but not at you. Never at you grateful for you yes and this. Was more worried about you instead especially when you didn’t come with me. I explained why but that didn’t help any. And how I’ve been acting lately.” He shrugged.

“You misbehave never Jack.” Mac chuckled again and turned to the window. “Might actually be nice to be Henny Penny’d for a change.” He added softly. Jack smiled and patted his knee leaning his head back. Truth be told Jack hadn’t been sleeping well since he first found out Mac was in trouble, then even when he was on the mend in the hospital Jack couldn’t rest. He knew Mac had been doing the same the past few months especially after their run in with Murdoc. Jack still remembered the pictures of what Murdoc looked like after Mac had snuck in and took his anger out on the bound man. It had taken three guards to remove Mac, and nearly three months for the man’s face to even resemble slightly what he had looked like before Mac had snuck in. 

Mattie hadn’t said anything when Mac showed up in Jack’s hospital room; knuckles neatly taped fresh tear tracks down his cheeks. She had simply smiled and vacated the chair nearest Jack letting Mac take his rightful seat. Truth was once Jack was on the mend Mattie had told him what Mac had done and the reality that Mac had nearly killed Murdoc with his bare hands had not only surprised but humbled the Delta knowing Mac would do anything for him. It was something they’d have to discuss when they got to Texas.

The plane ride was quiet as both men slept, their bodies craving the rest, and each seemingly instinctively to know that the plane was the best and safest place. Jack woke every so often to see if Mac was ok, the pain meds and exhaustion doing their job. When they landed he woke Mac up smiling at the man’s disheveled hair. Jack also wasn’t so naive to think things weren’t going to start tonight. They shared a room they always had when they were somewhere together in the sandbox or for the Phoenix it was how it worked. But, tonight when Jack went through the paces of removing the prosthetic he knew Mac would go silent, become upset and try not to look either at the leg or like he was about to burst into tears. There were definitely things they were going to have to work on.

Just like Jack thought as soon as Mac stepped out of the Phoenix rental car, his mother nearly crushed the younger man in a hug and so many “Welcome homes son. You’re too thin what have you been eating more correctly not eating. How I’ve missed you. And love you.” He was sure the poor kid was overwhelmed and when he finally turned to look at the ex Delta he was right, but at the same time he knew Mac was grateful for it. He also knew the only time the kid ate regularly and a lot was here how could he not Jack’s mother was a fabulous cook.

And bombarded with questions indeed, Mrs. Dalton sat quietly listening as her boys talked about the mission that brought Mac back, and everything that had been going on between her two favorite sons. Every so often she’d interject a comment, or get up to refill the ever present tea or the plates in front of the two men. It didn’t take long for the younger of the two to begin to show signs of exhaustion. Jack carted him to their room tucked him in and returned to the kitchen table. “Jack.” All his mother said softly and gently touching his arm.

“I know ma.” He said just as softly.

‘There’s a lot of pain in that young man. I think only you can fix.”

“Some of that pain was my fault. But you’re right I can fix it or am at least gonna try. Being here will help to. So.” He said sending her a bright smile. “What’s for dinner?”

Jack had never seen Mac put so much food away not even their thanksgivings here did the kid do so much. Conversation was light hearted and fun, even though Jack could see the underlying pain in Mac’s eyes. And like Jack knew as they went to bed that night he was ready for Mac’s reaction. “Come on bud you were the one who built this. You were there for the whole thing. What’s going on in your mind?”

Mac shook his head. Jack heaved a sigh and stood hoping over to Mac’s bed sitting down beside him. “Talk Mac. Come on its me if we want to get back what we had or as near as we can you gotta start letting me in that brain of yours.”

“If I hadn’t. If I hadn’t been so stupid. You wouldn’t be going through this. If I hadn’t left none of it would have happened to begin with. It’s all my fault Jack.”

“First off bud. This isn’t your fault it was Murdoc’s. Plain simple nothing more. Whether you left or not it would have happened we know that. I should have followed. I should have done like I always had before when I know you’re in your head too much. I should have known you wouldn’t handle this well at all both my leg and your father.”

“Jack.” Mac’s voice hitched.

“Let me finish. You’re my brother man. You spent weeks after you knew I was going to survive working and I mean working to try and give me as normal a life as I can have with this. I don’t even notice it’s missing most days because of you.”

“Because of me you lost your leg.”

“No Mac not because of you. Because of you I have it back. Because of you I’m still alive. Because of you I still want to keep working and doing what I do and that’s watching your six because you refuse to. Because of you I still have my brother beside me to see me through the worst of things and for me to do the same.”

“Why? I left. I did the same thing my father did.”

“No you left because you were overwhelmed we knew where you were. I should have followed knowing what was going on. I know how you react and I should have counter acted like I’ve always done before been there when you needed me the most.” Jack paused. “You expected me to didn’t you?” Mac nodded, “I should have I always have. This is not your fault. There were a lot of should haves could haves. The most important thing to understand Mac is. I am not part of your fathers plan. Yes he matched us. But us, we did that. We worked we fought we survived together. Our friendship our brotherhood. This little family we’ve created is ours all our work not his. I’m not leaving now or ever. You have done nothing and could do nothing to change how I feel about you. I’ve struggled with not calling you because I felt guilty for what I put you through Mac. And I know you feel guilty too. Unlike math two guilty do not make a positive. So let’s put this guilt aside and work on your trusting me again.”

Mac smiled at Jack’s attempt at a joke. “I’ve always trusted you Jack. I just thought you didn’t want me any more like everyone else.” Mac’s voice hitched. “I thought because I ran. Because of your leg. You’d hate me.”

“I could never hate you Mac. I understand why you left heck I did too, trying to come to terms with this new life. I want to come back Mac. But only and only if you want me to and allow me to keep watching your six. Apparently no one else is smart enough to.”

Mac sniffed but nodded. “Only if we can agree not to shut the other out. I can’t take this again Jack. You being gone nearly killed me literally and figuratively. I wouldn’t and don’t trust anyone else to watch my six more than you.”

“Done.” Jack pulled the younger man into a hug feeling the kid burying his face into his shoulder his hands fisted into his shirt once more. 

Mac clung to Jack the only thing in his life that had ever made any sense he was like an anchor. Mac breathed in deep smelling the comforting scent of Jack’s Jackness. It would have sounded weird to anyone but Jack, how his aftershave, leather and who knew what could easily comfort the younger man, because it was the scent of safety of home. Mac couldn’t control the flow of tears now; he was safe, home once again. He could breath, he could rest, relax, sleep, regain control of what he needed to. Things would never be completely the same again; Jack was always going to be missing a leg. But everything else, their brotherhood, their relationship, their lives were finally going back to normal or at least as normal for the two accident and kidnapped prone men of the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac was the first to wake up the next morning. Actually his side was what woke him up first, the slow persistent throb waking him with a groan. Luckily for him Jack was sound asleep, being in Texas the ex Delta slept sound, there were no threats that would keep him in a half sleep state waking at the first sound. He also knew Mac was alright even here with his mother to care for the younger man if necessary. For once Mac was grateful that the now spare bed that had become “his bed” was covered in an overly soft mattress and just as soft bed covering, and that he’d allowed Mom Dalton to pick the colors not Jack, who believed the boy genius should have something fun like pink instead he got a dark green and blue. He was also glad that Jack had decided to go to his own bed after making sure he was asleep, even with the pain it was his first good night sleeping, Mac had sure missed being in Texas almost as much as he’d missed Jack and his mother. Forcing down another groan Mac made his way slowly out of the room and shuffled into the kitchen. Jack’s mom always kept a pot of coffee going for the two whenever they arrived; it got almost as much work as her ice tea maker did. Using one hand to grab his mug, the other to support his side Mac carefully got a cup and sat on the front porch watching the sun slowly spread across the ranch. He couldn’t help the smile at his mug it was a large cup, done in dark plaid with “jeanyus” scrawled across the side in gold. It had been a gift from Jack’s mother one Christmas. She said she thought of him as soon as she saw the mug and joke scrawled across the side. Jack had laughed so hard he fell out of his chair at it. 

He heard the door squeak and knew by the soft treads he’d heard in the house it was Jack’s mother. “You alright Mac?”

“Yes ma’am.” He’d long stopped getting up every time she’d come into the room that had lasted less than a month the first time he’d come for a visit. Always with good manners Jack’s mother finally convinced Mac you don’t have to stand for family so sit your butt down was how the conversation had gone.

“Don’t lie Mac. You’re hurting you didn’t take your pill last night did you?” Her voice was gentle.

Mac blushed running a hand through his hair. “No ma’am forgot talking to Jack and all.”

“How did that go?” She held the door open for him an unspoken request for him to follow her into the house. He dutifully did not letting the squeaking screen door slam, another project he’d long given up on, Jack’s mom had finally told the genius after his twentieth attempt to grease the hinges that screen doors and tricycles are meant to squeak let it go. 

“Good. We’re good.”

“Back to normal or tentative good.” She fixed him with a hopeful look as she tied on her apron.

“Back to normal as we can be with our work.” Mac said with a smile taking a seat at the small table covered in a red checked table cloth. Although normally she would let him help, Mac had long learned that when he was injured or exhausted she’d not allow him anywhere near her kitchen. Especially after the last time when he was confined to the house he’d managed to take apart every appliance at least once. Although they did work better after that wasn’t the point. She loved to take care of him and Jack so he let her, it was nice, he liked to think his mother would do the same if roles were reversed. 

“You taking Jack back with you this time?” Mac nodded tentatively returning her smile when she nodded. “Good that boy needs ya Mac. You two should’ve been twins.” She shook her head beginning to fry bacon and mix up pancakes. “Blueberries?”

“Yes please.” Mac said with a chuckle.

“Jack needs you Mac I’m serious. He was so lost while here. Thinking you were mad at him feeling guilty. But now. Looking at you two I see you’ve found your places again. I’m glad. And I’m more than grateful God gave my boy you to help him through everything Mac. And him for you. Don’t ever doubt how much I love you.” She had taken him by the chin then, and quickly kissed his cheek returning to the bacon wiping away tears from her eyes. “Now Jack said you’re on restrictions. You think you can help me cook some or not? Don’t overdo it now.”

“I think I can.” Mac scrubbed at his eyes and tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, but together they worked on breakfast to hear Jack stumbling into the kitchen nothing not normal about that. 

‘Morning something smells good.” He yawned crashing into a chair downing the thick black liquid before starting to appear more human. “How long you been up?” He groused at Mac.

“Hour or two. Couldn’t sleep.” Jack’s mom dropped a pain pill in front of Mac and crossed her arms waiting on him to take it which he did without a word. She nodded and walked to the sink beginning to clean up. Jack just shook his head, it was always an argument with the two, his mother on the other hand just handed him and he took. Course he couldn’t blame the kid even Jack wouldn’t cross his own mother when it came to things like that or when she had made up her mind. So as they dug into their respective plates, piled high with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fresh bacon, Jack began to feel more human than he had in a long time. He felt more at ease. If asked Mac would have said the same thing. For the first time in months he didn’t feel like someone was squeezing his heart to tight or he had to prove something. It was nice to relax and breath, just not to deeply yet. Next to his coffee he found a cup of ice tea appear and he chuckled it was nice to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot decide whether or not to continue the story from here. Let me know what you all think and I will see what I can do. Just remember to be nice. Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tumblr challenge of Mac dealing with Jack leaving. An idea was also posted that perhaps Jack leaves due to a serious injury and Mac builds a prosthetic for him. So I took it from there. Please let me know if you guys want me to continue it and any ideas for a continuation of the story. Hope you Enjoy! Be nice with comments the nicer they are and more constructive the more likely I am to listen, if they're not well they'll get ignored.


End file.
